¿Ese soy yo?
by lilydany98
Summary: ¿Bueno, que pasaría si Sonic y sus amigos se conocieran con sus contra partes de otras dimensiones?, ¿como serían sus reacciones y comentarios?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es una pequeña cosa que se me ocurrió viendo algunas imágenes de Sonic.**

**Por favor den sus opiniones acerca de esto, que es un pequeño fic. Soy nueva en esto y este de hecho es el primero.**

**Me gusta mucho Sonic así que lo hice sobre él. Ya sé que amucha gente no le gustan los comics de Sonic, pero sí que me gusta Zonic.**

**Todos los personajes de los comics y Sega no me pertenecen lamentablemente.**

* * *

-Les digo que es verdad –dijo un erizo azul, conocido como Sonic.

-Vamos, Sonic –dijo un equidna rojo-. No somos tontos como para creer eso.

Todos se habían reunido para en el taller de Tails para relajarse después de haber tenido una pelea con Eggman. Ahí estaban todos, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Blaze y Silver.

-Faker, esa es una historia completamente falsa.

-C' mon, no es mentira –exclamó Sonic -. Hemos visto muchas cosas raras.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar, señor Sonic? –preguntó Cream.

-No creas todo lo que te digan Cream –dijo Blaze con su seriedad de siempre-. Sonic otra vez está inventando historias.

Sonic se puso una mano en su cara con desesperación.

-Todavía siguen con eso, ya lo dejé. ¿Cómo iba a saber que todos perderían la memoria?_ *1( Se refiere a Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, al sacrificarse Blaze se dice que nada sucedió y solo Sonic lo recuerda)._

-Je, Sonic, simplemente es difícil de creer –esa era Tails, siempre como intermediario- hasta para mí.

Sonic se comenzó a jalar las púas por la desesperación. Ya tenía casi dos horas tratando de que le creyeran su extraña experiencia.

-De acuerdo –el otro gran intermediario intervino, Silver-. Si es real ¿cómo es, Sonic?

-Bueno, él me lo explicó un poco. Existen muchas realidades con pequeños cambios entre sí, él se encarga de mantener el equilibrio entre ellas para que no se causen daños –dijo Sonic, mirando al suelo recordando.

-Cariño, ¿quién es "él"? –preguntó Rouge mientras examinaba una joya.

-Zonic, él es…

-Faker, está bien que estés concentrado pero presta atención a la pregunta –interrumpió Shadow.

-Emo, yo me refiero a Zonic con Z –dijo Sonic con una mirada furiosa-. Él es un Sonic de otra zona o realidad.

-Claro –respondió Shadow con sarcasmo-. Entonces, preséntanoslo.

-No puedo, él es el único que puede viajar entre dimensiones.

-Lo sabía, es una mentira…

De la nada una luz iluminó todo el lugar, todos voltearon a ver a otro lado. Cuando por fin todo volvió a la normalidad todos miraron alrededor; no encontraron nada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Knuckles tallándose los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero sí que brilla –respondió Amy en la misma situación que Knuckles.

-Largo tiempo sin verte Sonic Prime. _*2 (Zonic dijo que Sonic es el Sonic Prime, el destinado a superar a todos los demás Sonics)._

Todos voltearon a la pared, justo como si estuviera parado en el piso estaba un sujeto con un sujeto con una extraña armadura y un casco que no dejaba ver su cara.

-Que coincidencia, justamente estaba hablando de ti, Zonic.

-Necesito que me acompañes a la Zone Cop, si deseas, puedes traer a tus compañeros –dijo Zonic con calma.

Todos los demás seguían en shock por el impacto de encontrarse a alguien parado en la pared.

-Sí, ellos irán -respondió Sonic en tono de burla.

Ya al momento de estar viajando todos despertaron del shock y comenzaron con las preguntas para Sonic.

-¿A dónde vamos? –peguntaron todos al unísono.

-Vamos a la Zone Cop, se necesita al Sonic Prime para algo importante –respondió Zonic con su común seriedad.

-Chicos les recomiendo que salten para salir del portal –exclamó Sonic con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron extrañados entre sí, el final del portal llegó. Sonic y Zonic salieron primero y saltaron el resto se dejó llevar por el portal y ¡PUM!

Todos se chocaron contra la pared y después cayeron al suelo.

-Les dije que salieran saltando, esta dimensión esta exactamente a 45° de la nuestra –explicó Sonic con aire de superioridad.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es esa gran misión? –preguntó Silver mientas se sobaba la cara.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, mejor síganme –dijo Zonic.

* * *

**Díganme si les gustó o no, es solo una cosa que salió de mi retorcida mente.**

**No es ninguna historia de aventura solo me preguntaba "¿Cómo reaccionarían al verse a ellos mismos de otra dimensión?"**

**Hasta pronto, tal vez, Ili.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuemos con esto.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de continuar con esto así que…**

**Los personajes de Sonic y comics no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sega y Archie Comics.**

* * *

Ya todos recuperados por el golpe vieron con más detenimiento el lugar, si ese era un cuartel o algo parecido, pero si ese lugar estaba acostumbrado a traer a personas de otras dimensiones porque todos los miraban.

-No esperan ver a alguien de la Zone Prime aquí –explicó Zonic a la pregunta que nadie había formulado.

-No has dejado de decir "Zone Prime", ¿qué significa? –preguntó Tails.

-Es la dimensión principal, de la que se sustentan las demás –dijo Zonic con su seriedad habitual -. El Sonic de esa zona está destinado a superar a los otros, incluyéndome.

En ese instante Zonic se quitó su casco, dejando mostrar su cara tan parecida a la del Sonic que tanto conocían, solo que con una expresión a la que no estaban acostumbrados; una de completa disciplina.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver su cara y que todo el cuento que les había contado Sonic era completamente verdad y no solo un disparate de Sonic siendo egocentrista, otra vez.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Zonic por los largos pasillos de su cuartel, en el que cada vez se sorprendían más, ya que encontraban extraños aparatos o gente parada en las paredes o caras familiares.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de las celdas.

-No hablen con nadie, no los molesten y aléjense de ellos lo más posible –advirtió Zonic con un tono que daba miedo.

Todos solo asintieron con una gotita al estilo anime corriéndoles por la frente, claro, excepto Shadow que solo se les quedo viendo con una expresión que decía "Que vergüenza me dan".

Las puertas de la zona de celdas se abrieron para mostrar un largo pasillo en el que se mostraba celda tras celda.

-¿Para qué me necesitas exactamente? –dijo Sonic curioso mientras caminaba de espaldas frente a Zonic.

Por otra parte, los demás caminaban volteando a cada celda, encontrándose con personajes bastante extraños. Los de las celdas solo los volteaban a ver con desprecio e ira.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, su detuvieron justo frente a la última celda. Todos se acercaron y miraron en el interior. Ahí se encontraba el conocido Scourge the Hedgehog.

-Excelente, el policía llegó junto con el chico bueno –dijo Scourge con sarcasmo.

-Les presentó a Anti-Sonic, alias Scourge –presentó Zonic –. El viene de la Anti-Zone.

-Sí, sí. La zona donde las personas cambian de rolas –continuó Scourge con una expresión de fastidio en su cara -, los buenos son malos, los malos buenos blah, blah.

Zonic suspiró con impaciencia, y se dirigió hacia Sonic.

-Este es mi problema, mi experto en interrogatorios salió a una misión –Zonic miró hacia el suelo -. Y necesito a alguien que lo interrogue.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? –preguntó Blaze.

-Pues él no me respeta o teme, realmente me odia. Pensé que el Sonic destinado a superar a lo demás podría hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú sabes que también a mí me odia –exclamó Sonic -. Hasta más que a ti.

-A mí me odia más por encerrarlo aquí.

-A mí por haberlo derrotado.

Y así comenzó una discusión bastante estúpida a cerca de a quien odiaba más Scourge.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Ya cállense, los odio por igual a los dos –gritó Scourge jalándose las púas -.Y no respeto a ninguno, tampoco le temo a ninguno como para responder sus estúpidas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué es el interrogatorio, señor Zonic? –preguntó Cream con Cheese sobre su cabeza.

-Sobre una posible fuga –murmuró Zonic con una mano en su barbilla.

-Si es solo eso, yo me encargaré –dijo Shadow saliendo desde el rincón en que se había ocultado para que no lo vieran con sus compañeros.

-¿Seguro que podrás? –ese fue Zonic.

-No por nada se me reconoce como el más agresivo del equipo –argumentó Shadow mientras entraba en la celda y se tronaba los nudillos – ¿Hay alguna manera de tener privacidad? _1* (Sega reconoce a Shadow como el personaje más violento y agresivo de toda la saga de Sonic)_

-Claro que sí.

Zonic se acercó a un panel en la pared y presiono unas teclas que causo que una pared de metal cayera frente a la celda.

Pasaron cinco minutos para que Shadow tocara la pared para poder salir. Todos se quedaron con cara de "Te pasaste", Scourge solo estaba sentado en un rincón diciendo que haría lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a Shadow.

-Mmmm… Bueno… -Zonic llamó por su comunicador – Ya es posible hacer el interrogatorio, creo. El sujeto cooperara… Después háganle una prueba psicológica.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo necesitamos esperar para saber si necesitaremos de nuevo de tus servicios –explicó Zonic aún con cara de sorpresa -. Son en estos momentos en lo que se nota las diferencias entre zonas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogo Tails.

-Mejor les mostraré.

* * *

**Ahora a responder.**

**Yanin15: Gracias, yo siempre pensé que no había muchos fics de Zonic. Y si, no me gusta tener faltas de ortografía o gramática cuando escribo historias.**

**Sonicxelerizo147: Gracias, espero que te guste. Trataré de continuar.**

**Bueno, sigan dejando sus opiniones.**

**Hasta Pronto, Ili**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, me tarde un poco, pero por fin regreso la inspiración.**

**También me puse algo triste con este cap pero mejor leanlo.**

**Sonic y Zonic junto con compañía le pertenecen a Sega y Archie Comics.**

* * *

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho Zonic acerca de las diferencias entre dimensiones. Y querían entender a qué se refería, entonces lo siguieron a lo que parecía una cafetería.

Ahí estaban varías personas, ellos se acercaron a una mesa en la que había tres sujetos; dos de ellos eran Vector y Espio o sus contrapartes de esa dimensión, pensaron Sonic y compañía. El último estaba de espalda y aún traía su casco.

Todos estaban riendo hasta que vieron a Zonic acercarse. Los dobles de Vector y Espio se levantaron y saludaron a Zonic.

-Señor ya dejamos el informe de la misión en su oficina –dijo el cocodrilo.

Zonic solo asintió.

-Bien, Zector, Zespio ayuden con el interrogatorio de Scourge –Ambos asintieron y se fueron.

Sonic y compañía se miraban entre sí tratando de entender si todos los nombres de ese lugar comenzaban con Z. Mientras el sujeto que estaba de espaldas seguía riendo como si nada pasara.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? –preguntó Zonic parado justo detrás del sujeto.

El sujeto dejó de reírse y pareció que su cuerpo se tensó.

-Vamos superior, no siempre puede ser tan amargado –dijo el sujeto con un aire relajado mientras se quitaba el casco -. Además ya acabe mi misión… y soy un buen amigo.

El sujeto volteo dejando ver la cara de Shadow con algo que les dejaría un trauma permanente a todos los que conocían a Shadow, una sonrisa relajada y alegre. Una sonrisa al estilo Sonic.

Todos los amigos de Shadow lo voltearon a ver y solo encontraron a un Shadow con una expresión de shock en su cara. Parecía que su mente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

Por otra parte Zhadow, como suponían que se llamaba, solo se acercó a Zonic y empezó a hablar con él.

-¡Oh, vamos!, no seas tan amargado –se recarga en Zonic -. Trata de sonreír a veces. Tal vez con una carrera te animes.

-Ponte a hacer tus labores –le dijo Zonic con acidez –, has de tener algo que hacer, mejor que solo bromear aquí.

Zhadow le dedico una risa a Zonic hasta que miro sobre su hombro y noto la compañía de su superior, el volteo a ver y se acercó a Shadow, quien inmediatamente despertó y adopto su típica pose seria y expresión agria de siempre.

-Así que tú eres Shadow de la Zone Prime –Zhadow comenzó a examinar a Shadow con detenimiento, mientras este solo lo observaba de reojo -. Mmm… Eres muy serio.

Shadow no dijo nada solo se paró frente a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Este se supone que soy yo? –dijo Shadow con una expresión de desespero en la cara.

-No realmente, solo nos parecemos en el exterior –explicó Zhadow con una sonrisa -, podemos concordar en alguna cosas.

Shadow dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos esperando a que Zhadow terminara su explicación. Este en cambio al ver esto formo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Y se nota claramente que no soy un emo como tú –Zhadow comenzó a reír.

Shadow al escuchar eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una vena comenzó a saltarle en la frente, Sonic se acercó a Shadow y le rodeo lo hombros con su brazo.

-Emo, una cosa es que yo te lo diga –Sonic apenas aguantaba las ganas de reír -. Pero si tú mismo te lo dices, da pena.

El resto solo observaba la extraña escena. Un Zonic con una expresión de cansancio, un Zhadow muriéndose de la risa y Shadow sacando una pistola mientras amenaza a Sonic con una mirada asesina.

Zhadow después de un rato se calmó y dejo de reír.

-Bueno, perdóname –dijo con una sonrisa -. Nunca puedo evitar hacer una pequeña broma.

-Eres igual de tonto que el Faker –dijo mirando al suelo Shadow -. Nunca pueden mantener la seriedad.

-Entendido. Creo que me puedo llevar mejor con el Sonic Prime –empieza hacer caras raras frente a Shadow -. ¿Qué nada te hace reír?... Incluso a veces le saco una sonrisa a Zonic.

-No tengo razones para sonreír –dijo Shadow frunciendo aún más el ceño -. No hay nada para mí que me haga estar feliz.

-Pasado difícil ¿eh? –comentó Zhadow sentándose en un banco -. No eres el único.

Shadow mostró una pequeña señal de interés al saber que había una posibilidad de que el conociera su mismo dolor.

-También soy un experimento del ARK –empezó Zhadow con una cara de nostalgia -. Ahí fui creado por el Doctor Gerald Robotnik y… María.

Shadow por fin volteo a ver a su contraparte al solo escuchar el nombre de su amada María.

-Bueno, pues ya conoces el resto –dijo Zhadow con una sonrisa nerviosa y volver a ponerse serio -. Creyeron que era un arma, el GUN nos invadió, trate de escapar junto con María y bueno… el resto es historia.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar tan alegre por todo eso? –preguntó Shadow algo enfadado -, ¿no te molesta el sacrificio de María?

-Por supuesto que sí, es solo que… entendí algo durante esos 50 años de congelamiento –se detuvo un instante -, que si María creyó que mi vida valía la pena, a costa de la de ella, debía hacerla valer tanto como la de ella. Y arrepintiéndome de mi vida no lo lograría.

Shadow se quedó pasmado ante lo que había escuchado, nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre se había culpado por lo que había pasado, pero tenía razón. María se había sacrificado por él, y él no estaba aprovechando lo que le había dado María.

Por fin logro entender por qué el Faker siempre estaba feliz, todas la cosas que hacía, las hacía por su amigos y las personas importantes.

Después de par de minutos salió de su ensoñación para encontrarse con Zhadow y Sonic hablando como si fueran grandes amigos y todos los demás hablando también con Zonic hasta que otro sujeto apareció y saludo a Zonic en forma militar.

* * *

**¿Quién sera ese sujeto?**

**Ok, ya esta pronto veré como lo continuó.**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Gracias por eso. Espero los sigas leyendo**

**yanin15: Eso es secreto de fabrica. Gracias.**

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: Claro, el todo poderoso Shadow. Espero te guste.**

**sonicxelerizo147: Gracias. ojala tes siga gustando como hasta ahora.**

**Ani: Gracias ojala te guste también este.**

**line the mythological: Gracias por eso. Espero este también sea interesante.**

**Hasta pronto Ili.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón****, ya sé que no les interesa pero no había llegado inspiración.**

**Disfruten**** el cap.**

* * *

El sujeto que apenas había llegado después de dar su saludo militar solo se quitó el casco y lo colocó en una mesa cerca, agitó su cabeza como para acomodar sus púas plateadas.

Sí, ese era Zilver, aunque a diferencia de las anteriores veces no hubo tanta sorpresa con la expresión en su cara, pues solo estaba indiferente como a veces estaba Silver cuando entrenaba.

-Señor, se me informó que han venido algunos sujetos de la Prime Zone –dijo Zilver aún en forma militar.

-Se te ha informado bien, ¿qué deseas? –inquirió Zonic con tono suspicaz.

-Deseo conocer a mi contraparte, si usted me da permiso –respondió con indiferencia Zilver.

-Eso no es necesario, solo espero el reporte de tus misiones –dijo Zonic con tono severo.

Silver simplemente se acercó a Zilver y se paró justo frente a él. Zilver lo volteo a ver, Silver le mostró una sonrisa y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo; Zilver puso una expresión de extrañeza en su cara pero aun así tendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto –saludó Silver aún con la sonrisa en su cara -. No veo mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

-Yo la verdad dudo mucho eso –agregó Zilver un segundo antes de tomar con su otra mano el brazo de Silver, y lanzar a esto hacía el cielo. Silver evidentemente solo uso su telkinesis para no golpearse.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –gritó Silver rojo del enojo.

-Para comprobar mi teoría –dijo Zilver con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué teoría? –dijo Silver ya calmado.

-De saber si eras desconfiado como yo –soltó Zilver mirándose las uñas -. Pero eres un estúpido ingenuo, como un niño.

Silver se quedó helado con la boca abierta, sin duda ahí también se notaba una clara diferencia entre Zones. Inmediatamente Silver reacciono y encaró a Zilver.

-Yo no soy un estúpido ingenuo –reclamó Silver con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El que no desconfiaste en ningún momento de mí –explicó Zilver con los brazos cruzados -. Eres como un niño.

-Que no lo soy.

-La verdad lo dudo –la voz de Blaze se hizo escuchar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Blaze, quien solo estaba mirando a Silver.

-¿Cuántas veces te han engañado en el palacio? –preguntó Blaze con indiferencia.

-Bueno…, pues –Silver estaba balbuceando mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-O la vez en que Knuckles te engaño para que cuidaras la esmeralda –siguió Shadow.

-También las veces que te hemos hecho bromas –dijo Tails tímido.

-¿Ves? Eres un ingenuo –era de nuevo Zilver.

-Sí, soy un poco distraído, pero no me dejo llevar por cualquiera.

-Mephiles te engaño para que me mataras –dijo Sonic con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Todos miraron a Sonic, aún dudaban de esa historia que les había contado.

-¡Qué eso nunca paso! -gritó Silver.

-Claro que pasó –intervino Zonic.

Ahora todos se estaban poniendo a reflexionar su existencia, ya que si la historia de Sonic era verdad, ¿Qué más había pasado?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo lamento, han de querer matarme. Entre apenas a la prepa y todo esta revuelto, apenas acabe mis primeros exámenes.**

**Bueno, ya luego me disculpo.**

**Los personajes aqui no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA Y Archie Comics.**

* * *

Todos una vez más siguieron a Zonic, quien caminaba junto a Zilver; ambos mantenían su seriedad mientras salían de la cafetería y entraban a otro largo pasillo.

-Exactamente, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Blaze curiosa.

-A mostrarles lo equivocados que estaban –dijo Zilver con suficiencia apenas girando su rostro para mirar a Blaze – con respecto a la historia de Sonic Prime.

Por un momento pareció que Blaze estaba frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal y que una pequeña chispa pareció encenderse en su mano, pero nadie dijo nada acerca de eso.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta metálica que decía "No entrar sin previa autorización", Zonic solo se puso en frente de esta e inmediatamente se abrió. Dentro había una gran cantidad de mesas con aparatos computadores y sustancias en frascos.

En un momento se escuchó unos pasos acercarse, todos miraron en todas direcciones buscando a la persona.

-¿Por qué tu repentina visita, hermano?

Ahí fue cuando todos voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y vieron a Tails, solo que con una bata de laboratorio y unas gafas, pero también con una cara de seriedad a la cual no estaban acostumbrados todos, después de todo Tails siempre tiene su tierna sonrisa porque aún sigue siendo un niño.

-Zails, necesitamos ver las cintas de Iblis en la Zone Prime –fue todo lo que dijo Zonic para que Zails se fuera directo a su computadora.

Tails miraba con mucha curiosidad a su contraparte, este sin si quiera quitar la vista de la pantalla dijo:

-Se ve que tienes preguntas, dilas o mejor yo hablo –fue lo respondido por Zails con simpleza- Sí, soy mucho más serio que tú y si, también aquí Zonic es mi hermano.

-Y en ocasiones le cuesta demostrar su felicidad igual que todos los aburridos de aquí –intervino Zhadow con un aire de burla -. Siempre igual de amargados.

Zails le lanzó una mirada iracunda a Zhadow.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, idiota –empezó Zails, dejando a todos los de Zone Prime sorprendidos por tal vocabulario usado por Zails -. No tienes nada nuevo que decir.

-Claro, que ahora si tengo a alguien que me comprende –tomo a Sonic de la muñeca y lo rodeo los hombros con su brazo -. Él es muchos más divertido que tú.

-Siempre es igual, sigues con la teoría de que la personalidad cambia entre dimensiones.

-Lo puedes comprobar tú mismo –dijo Zhadow con aire triunfante -. Hasta Zonic te lo ha dicho en diversas ocasiones. Además ¿cómo explicas que tu contraparte sea diferente?

-Error, yo muy seguido estoy feliz y sonrió hasta que llegas tu –ahora Zails si había dejado de mirar su pantalla.

-Eso me ofendió –Zhadow hizo cara de dolido, que obviamente era falsa.

-Aghh. Ok, comprobémoslo –Zails se comenzó a acercar a Sonic.

-Ok, como quieran –fue lo dicho por Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-Christmas Island.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Green Hill.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-La contraparte de mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Qué opinas de mí?

-Que eres muy serio.

-Las reglas son…

-Un estorbo en muchas ocasiones.

Con eso basto para dejar a Zails helado y desplomarse en el suelo.

-Te dije, niño. Que había diferencias –era Zhadow restregándole en la cara si error.

-Eso es imposible, Zonic sigue las reglas a la perfección –estaba murmurando Zails -. Es imposible.

Zails se levantó de un salto y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora.

-Esto debe ser estudiado, ahora.

Zonic suspiro con fastidio, si dejaba que el comenzara con su investigación nueva no lo dejaría entrar al laboratorio por semanas y necesitaba ver los videos.

-Zails, recuerda los videos.

-Ah, lo lamento. Ahí están –Zails señaló una pared en donde se encendió un proyector.

* * *

**Gracias por leer a todos, perdon si no respondo Reviews.**

**Fue una escapada de tarea.**

**Ili-Dany**


End file.
